


Lemon Cake

by lady_abaniko (orphan_account)



Series: Treat and Threat [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, F/M, Family, Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 13:24:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lady_abaniko
Summary: “Shush, you and I both know that you love Sansa and her lemon cakes like we do,” Margaery began eating her lemon-cake. “And you would do so harm to anyone who dared to spill and ruin any of these lemon cakes.” Then she took a glimpse at Jon.





	Lemon Cake

It was a bit funny actually. At the beginning, he actually laughed when the wife of his best friend cornered him in one of the dinner invitations he had in the couples’ household. Margaery Tyrell-Stark coyly asked her husband, Robb Stark, to prepare the desert for them at the kitchen. While he, Jon Snow, was at the end of finishing the main course, the Stark mistress coughed.

“So, Jon. Heard you had an awesome outing these previous weeks?” She asked.

Jon stared at her, lowering the spoon that he was yet to put on his mouth. He blinked.

Margaery grabbed a pitcher of juice and poured it on her glass and Jon’s. “The girls and I had a little slumber party last Saturday. Kind of bored and all, with just laying here in the house - anyway, this little one here” she pointed at her grown belly, “will be out in a month, so I’m excited to be out and back to the outside world.”

Jon laughed, “I am sure the world misses your designs and vibrancy, Marg.”

“Oh, yes, I do hate to miss out important matters in the world.” She drank a sip of the juice. “So, imagined how shocked I was when Sansa and Brienne shared that you, guys, had a truth and dare challenge with your colleagues.”

Jon’s eyes twinkled. “Yeah, just a bunch of adults trying to relive some stress. Besides we just won a big case. We could not wait to celebrate it.”

“Uhuh.” Margaery playfully twirls the glass of juice. “A bunch of top-bar lawyers playing truth and dare… I’ve wonder if you really know if what you have answered were really true or not.”

“Yeah, it was really a challenge too.” Jon smirked. “Some of us tried bluffing our way into it, but years of working together got us out of it.”

Margaery nodded then silently stared at him. “So were you trying to bluff your way out when you said you want to make-out with Sansa?”

Jon blinked. Margaery still stared at him, but one of her eyebrow just rose up.

“Guys! Dessert!” Robb shouted while going to the table. He placed a plate of lemon-cake for each person. “Can’t believe Sansa made a bunch of lemon-cakes for you, babe.”

Margaery smiled lovingly at her husband, “Can’t help it that I and this little one love her godmother and her treats very much.”

Robb was distracted by tasting the lemon-cake, “Should I be jealous of my own sister? Or of the lemon-cake?”

“Shush, you and I both know that you love Sansa and her lemon cakes like we do,” Margaery began eating her lemon-cake. “And you would do so harm to anyone who dared to spill and ruin any of these lemon cakes.” Then she took a glimpse at Jon.

Jon was on a clear view and received the glimpse that Margaery gave – and saw how she slowly but skillfully sliced small pieces of her cake.


End file.
